


pinky promise.

by jiclipse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a big softie, Getting Together, M/M, Trans!noya, i honestly don't know why I wrote this, noya binds too much :(, transphobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiclipse/pseuds/jiclipse
Summary: being a trans guy throughout middle school was one of the hardest things nishinoya had ever experienced. now he had to figure out how to work it out in high school and try to keep it a secret for as long as possible.cw // transophobia mention , bruises
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	pinky promise.

**Author's Note:**

> yuh get it i guess
> 
> i barely edited this pls ignore typos

being a trans guy throughout middle school was one of the hardest things nishinoya had ever experienced. 

he hadn’t come out publicly yet; only one of his friends, tanaka, knew that he was trans. tanaka’s reaction was nothing short of overwhelming. overwhelming in a good way, at least. he figured nishinoya was trans, considering he cut his own hair short in the sixth grade and had to have tanaka’s older sister fix it for him. 

secrets like that were tough to hide. nishinoya knew that as soon as he bought his first chest binder. having his own, very secret clothing meant that he had to finally do laundry on his own. that was the easy part. the hard part was knowing his parents had never been supportive of being gay, or in his case, trans and bisexual. that most likely wouldn’t change.

his unsupportive parents were his main reason for moving away with the tanaka and his sister saeko; he was outed by someone at his middle school and got thrown out. saeko and ryuu took nishinoya in without a second thought. tanaka and nishinoya went to high school together, played on their school’s volleyball team together, and lived together. saeko loved to come to all of their volleyball games and yell support from the sidelines. in a legal sense, saeko was tanaka’s legal guardian and in the process of becoming nishinoya’s legal guardian.

transphobic blood relatives aside, nishinoya was content with his family, old and new. if only he could get testosterone, he’d be so much happier. an actual transition was a conversation for the future.

considering the fact that he’d be wearing a binder to school everyday, he had to tell the school nurse and his volleyball coach (and his future managers) that he was trans. he wanted to pretend he was cis for as long as he possibly could, and if that meant changing in a separate locker room, it’d be worth it.

there was just one problem. 

asahi azumane. his best friend (which he definitely doesn't have a crush on) that’s a 6’1” tall ball of fluff and anxiety... not really, though. their disagreement that caused asahi to leave volleyball gave nishinoya enough proof to see that asahi was intimidating when he was angry. he tried to convince himself it was just the height difference, but asahi really did have a different aura about him when he was upset.

regardless, the pair made up and continued to play volleyball together through nishinoya’s second and asahi’s last year in high school. for two years, nishinoya had managed to keep his identity hidden from the rest of the team, and he was not about to let himself get outed today.

nishinoya slipped out of his separate locker room as more of his teammates arrived in the gym. it took him no time at all to begin stretching, as per usual. after about five minutes of waiting, the rest of the team changed into their practice clothes and began stretching to prepare for practice as well. 

most days at practice weren’t hard to deal with for nishinoya, even while wearing a binder. yet something about today just didn’t feel right. he’d grown accustomed to the feeling of overwearing a binder and the pain of the bruises it left behind on his ribs and chest. while he tried to keep his breathing just shallow enough to not hurt as bad, he had to be his typical happy self to cover up the pain he was in. struggling to breath was a subtle enough sign to be unnoticeable to someone who wasn’t naturally observant. asahi, unfortunately, was too observant for his own good.

he’d suspected since he met nishinoya that the younger boy was trans, and that was no issue to him! of course, he could just be a very petite and feminine cis guy as well. asahi figured it’d be a little invasive to ask nishinoya about it though even if they were best friends. nishinoya would tell him (if he even was trans) when he was ready to; asahi wasn’t about to rush that. while watching his friend struggle to breathe though, asahi was about ready to mention it to him.

asahi researched as much as he could after having the initial thought of nishinoya possibly being transgender. he mainly did it to see how he could make his friend more comfortable, and in the process learned about binders. the more he watched the smaller boy struggle to keep up his stamina over the entire practice, the more his suspicions were confirmed. then nishinoya had a little accident.

“rollinggg thunderrr!” nishinoya shouted while doing his classic rolling receive. as soon as the small boy shot up and shouted for another toss, his vision blurred. asahi could tell something was off when nishinoya’s face dropped and he stumbled forward; his labored breathing could easily be heard by his surrounding team members. it took no time at all for asahi to be by his side, holding him up with one arm while their teammates watched.

daichi and a few other teammates who were on the opposite side of the net jogged over to see what was happening. “i’m fine, get off me,” nishinoya said. despite the room spinning around him and his struggling to breathe, he was still stubborn as ever. 

“noya, you look like you’re about to pass out. have you had enough water today?” asahi asked, the concern on his face only growing as nishinoya winced at the feeling of asahi’s hand against his ribs. 

kiyoko, who was watching nishinoya the entire practice, whispered something to coach ukai. it looked as if a spring went off in their coach’s mind as he quickly began to usher the other teammates out of the gym. “go, everyone go practice outside. nishinoya needs space.

takeda made sure the team stayed outside, much to their protest. in the midst of the commotion, yachi had run off to grab a blanket and a clean shirt and brought them back quickly. asahi could only watch as his best friend was taken from his arms and sat on the floor. he watched in confusion, his words refusing to come out of his throat, as kiyoko and yachi helped nishinoya get his jersey off. under the jersey was a black tank top covering a nude colored chest binder. 

nishinoya didn’t even have the energy in him to stop the girls from undressing him in front of asahi, but he did try to cover himself as best he could. yachi used the blanket as a shield after seeing nishinoya cover himself, to which asahi could only get upset. “what the hell is happening? he’s my best friend, what’s wrong with him?” his voice sounded frantic; more panicky than angry. although he’d suspected nishinoya was trans, he needed to know for sure. 

“please be patient, we need to help him. he didn’t want you to know about this.” ukai put a hand on asahi’s shoulder to attempt to calm him. kiyoko took off nishinoya’s tank top, then unhooked the clasps on the side of the binder. nishinoya took in a deep inhale and wrapped his arms around himself for a moment. 

“i was hoping this didn’t need to happen.” nishinoya slipped the binder off over his head and grabbed the clean shirt yachi brought, slipping it on. he gave the blanket a tug to let yachi know she could drop it. the second the blanket dropped, asahi was right by nishinoya’s side. his large, warm hand cupped nishinoya’s cheek to make the smaller look at him. he was clearly worried out of his mind.

“why didn’t you tell me? and why are you wearing it to the point where you almost pass out because you can’t breathe well enough? who else kn-”

“asahi, please.” 

silence. 

the pair stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before asahi pulled nishinoya into a gentle yet secure hug. 

“don’t hide stuff like that from me, please. i worry about you so much and i don’t want to worry about you keeping secrets that could hurt you in some way.” 

“i won’t. i promise. as long as you don’t either, got it?” nishinoya looked up at asahi with his usual bright smile, to which asahi smiled back fondly.

“i won’t, pinky promise.”

“now i think it’s time for me to explain some stuff, right? i mean… i did hide this from you for as long as we’ve known each other.” 

“uhh… yeah, that would be nice.” asahi glanced up at ukai and raised an eyebrow. 

ukai let out a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. “you both can head out early. asahi, make sure he rests.”

“thanks, coach,” the two boys replied in unison. asahi stood up, holding his hands out to help nishinoya up. they made their way to nishinoya’s secret locker room; another little thing that hasn’t gone unnoticed by most of the team members, but was never mentioned. 

“so you change in here everyday?” asahi asked while nishinoya stuffed his jersey, binder, and tank top into his bag. he responded with a simple nod and sat down to change his shoes. “stay in here, i’m gonna go grab my stuff and bring it here to change.”

“ah- okay.” nishinoya shot asahi a smile and a thumbs up before the taller boy walked out. 

just outside the door, asahi was greeted by takeda and the rest of the team standing around eagerly, waiting for nishinoya to emerge from the locker room. the first person to bombard him with questions was hinata. 

“is he okay? did he pass out or something? does he need to go to the nurse?” hinata looked up at asahi with a concerned expression. asahi smiled a bit and shook his head.

“he’s alright, hinata. he didn’t pass out and he doesn’t need the nurse. he’s fine. don’t worry about him, okay? go ahead and get back to practice.” the last sentence was aimed at most of the team, his eyes darting up to meet ukai’s.

“yeah guys. nishinoya is alright, get back to practicing.” all of their teammates reluctantly returned to practice as their coach ordered. asahi made his way across the gym to the locker room and went in to collect his things. little did he know, he was followed by one of his teammates. 

“yo, don’t tell anyone, okay? i know he’ll tell you everything and i know you’re not like that, but don’t go tellin’ people his business. he’s practically my brother.” tanaka stood a few feet behind asahi as he spoke, the taller boy jumping a little at the voice but immediately nodding.

“o-of course, i won’t tell anyone. you guys live together, right?”

“yeah, with my sister. if you’re takin’ him home, she won’t be there. you guys can have privacy. i’ll go to ennoshita’s after school or somethin’ to pass time. thank you for respecting and supporting him though, it means a lot to him and to me.”

“i’ll always support him regardless of what gender he is or whether he’s straight or not. no matter what.”

“good, i’m glad to hear that. now get your shit and go get him, man! he’s waitin’!” asahi let out a chuckle as tanaka turned and walked out of the locker room. after all of his things were in his bag, he made his way out and back to nishinoya’s locker room.

while asahi was out, nishinoya finished changing and packing his things. he also took a look at the bruises on his torso and let out a sigh. “dumbass. he wasn’t supposed to know,” he mumbled to himself. he put his shirt down just as the locker room door opened.

asahi set his bag down next to noya on the bench and smiled down at him before sitting down. “you know i’m proud of you, right? and i support you fully.”

“thank you, that… really means a lot.” nishinoya looked at asahi with a big smile; asahi could swear he saw the entire milky way galaxy in nishinoya’s eyes. gah, wrong time to be getting soft about this tiny boy. asahi gave nishinoya’s head a gentle pat before he began to change out of his practice clothes. 

it wasn’t his intention to stare. his eyes just had a mind of their own sometimes. nishinoya watched asahi take his jersey off and stuff it into his bag, slipping on a shirt he kept in his bag in case he didn’t feel like putting his sweater vest back on. the sight of asahi’s well toned torso made nishinoya’s eyes sparkle as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

asahi cleared his throat to snap nishinoya out of his dazed state, causing the smaller to shake his head and stand up, grabbing his bag and extra pair of shoes. “ready to go?” he asked. 

“mhm, let’s head out. is it alright if i stay the night at your house tonight? coach said to make sure you’re resting, so…” asahi let out a quiet chuckle and glanced around the room to avoid eye contact.

“yeah, that’s fine! just make sure you have what you need,” nishinoya said with a smile, going towards the door. 

“i have an extra outfit and set of pajamas in my car just in case something like this happened.” asahi laughed and followed nishinoya, taking his keys out of one of his bag pockets. 

the car ride to nishinoya’s house was pretty much spent in comfortable silence, aside from asahi’s quiet humming. when the pair arrived at the younger boy’s home, they made their way inside and took off their shoes.

“sorry for the mess, i would’ve cleaned if i knew you were coming,” nishinoya said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“it’s okay, bubs. i don’t mind.” asahi set his bag down and stretched his arms, yawning as he did so.

“i’ll get us some water. then i guess i’ll explain everything.” nishinoya walked to the kitchen to fill up two glasses of water. the thought of telling someone all of his family related trauma made his stomach churn. even if it was asahi he was still nervous. might as well get it over with though, right?

nishinoya made his way back to asahi with their cups of water, motioning for the older boy to follow him upstairs. “c’mon, i want to go to my room in case saeko or ryuu come home.” asahi nodded and followed nishinoya up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

the pair spent the next three hours discussing nishinoya’s trauma, how he got to where he is, and who knows he’s trans. also, he came out to asahi as bisexual amidst the long conversation. the two of them ended up laying in nishinoya’s bed, side by side, holding hands. 

“you know, i trust you more than a lot of people in my life. more than most of our teammates. i trust you enough to know you won’t leave me behind because of some stupid fight. not permanently, anyway. i’m not gonna let you go. i hope you know that.” nishinoya turned his head to look up at asahi, that same bright smile on his face.

asahi could only chuckle and squeeze the smaller boy’s hand while turning his head to look back at him. “i trust you more than anyone else. even more than my own mother. and i’m glad you won’t let me go, because i’m not leaving you alone. i’ll always be here for you, noya.”

nishinoya turned over onto his side and gave asahi a big side hug. asahi gently wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him on top of himself, careful not to hurt him. nishinoya curled himself up in asahi’s arms and let out a content sigh. “you like guys, right?”

asahi let out a little cough at the sudden question and bit his lip before answering. “um… yes. i’m pansexual. why?”

“because,” nishinoya started, looking up at asahi. “i just want to make sure before i do this.”

“do wh-” asahi was cut off by nishinoya grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a gentle kiss. it took the taller boy a moment to really react to it other than tensing up and having his face light up like christmas lights. nishinoya was about to pull away when asahi kissed back, cupping one of nishinoya’s cheeks while his other hand rested on the smaller boy’s back. after a few seconds, they pulled away. 

as the pair stared at each other in awe, their hands intertwined again. it took a minute or so before one of them spoke.

“i’ve liked you for a long time, i’ve just been too nervous to say anything. but now you know i’m trans and you know i’m not straight so i figured i would j-”

“noya, i like you too. i didn’t want to ruin our friendship by saying anything.” asahi squeezed nishinoya’s hands as he spoke. “if you really like me back though… i think we could make it work. my parents are open to that stuff and i’m sure your siblings wouldn’t mind me being around more.”

“i’ll be your boyfriend. just shut up and kiss me again, doofus.”

and so he did. the two of them shared many more little kisses throughout the night and ended up taking a nap together. they woke up just before saeko came home with dinner and ryuu in tow. 

that night was the first night nishinoya slept soundly in months, even with his torso aching. asahi being there really helped him get to sleep and stay asleep. the taller boy slept heavily that night as well. the following morning, the pair woke up to each other’s tired faces and goofy smiles.

“asahi, promise you won’t leave me?”

“pinky promise, noya.”


End file.
